1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, next generation networks (NGN: next generation network) that perform voice communication by IP (Internet Protocol) telephone, image communication by IP-FAX communication by the ITU-T recommendation T.38, or the like, are widely used. An NGN is an IP network, provided with a bandwidth guaranteeing function and a security function for the network itself, which realizes integrally a telephone service, a video communication service, a data communication service, or the like.
In addition, SIP (Session Initiation Protocol), with which a virtual session between communication devices on an NGN is established, a service being provided while the session is established, has spread and is utilized. A communication device, that established a session by SIP, performs a call or image communication using a protocol such as IP, VOIP (Voice Over IP), or the like, or various forms of services are provided, such as these being performed simultaneously.
In this kind of communication apparatus, in a case where there is an incoming call of VOIP in mid-communication by IPFAX, it is possible to detect a CNG signal by a modem, and control whether to receive by G3 FAX or whether to perform the call by telephone. On the other hand, when a G3 FAX communication with another partner is being performed when there is an incoming call of VOIP, the modem cannot be used, and the incoming call of VOIP cannot be processed.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H05-145695 discloses an apparatus, in a facsimile apparatus, capable of calling in response to an incoming call on a parallel installation telephone apparatus when in an away mode. The facsimile apparatus of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H05-145695 detects a facsimile activation signal for activating facsimile operation from a signal on the line during detection of an off-hook of the telephone apparatus. In other words, it has a CNG signal detection unit and a silence detection unit, and in a case where a facsimile activation signal is detected by these, facsimile communication is switched to.
With a communication apparatus equipped with an IPFAX function which is an apparatus for which a plurality of sessions for communication are possible, conventionally, during usage of a modem with the G3 FAX communication in VOIP, even if there is an incoming call of VOIP with another session, determining whether that was a facsimile communication or whether it was telephone was not possible. This was due to the fact that because a detection of a CNG signal was performed by a modem, a CNG signal detection could not be made in a case where that modem was being used. In a case of an IP line because simultaneous communication of a plurality of sessions is possible, there is a need for a configuration such that, in cases where the incoming call is VOIP, it can be determined efficiently whether the incoming call is telephone or whether it is G3 FAX and a call can be made even if the modem is in use.